SY party
by Black Fullmoon
Summary: Donovan and Anderson will never get drunk again while partying, expecially when Sherlock is around. M for dirty reasons


**_Please don't ask me how this thing crossed my stupid dirty mind. It did, and I couldn't help but write it. I hope enjoy and don't pay attention to the mistakes I've surely made.  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own any of this characters. I only use them to write dirty stupid fics.  
P.S. I'd really appreciate rewiews, also if they're only meant to insulte me._**

There was a party at Scotland Yard. There wasn't a reason specific, it was because of a mix of circumstances (two promotions, a cop's birthday, a cruel serial killer captured obviously thanks to Sherlock) that Lestrade and a few other inspectors decided to party. Half Scotland Yard was there, plus John and Sherlock; the first flirting with a blonde police woman, the second complaining about how boring the party was. Ecxept for him, however, everyone was pretty enjoing the situation.  
- Having fun? - Sally Donovan turned around to see Anderson smiling with a drink in his hand.  
- Yeah, definitly. And you? -  
- Freak insulted me five minutes ago, but in general I'm not complaining - answered the man - Do ya want something to drink? -  
- Yes, please - Anderson walked away and reapered two minutes later with a vodka.  
- Cheers! - three vodkas later, Sally was gone. Her cheeks were of a darker shade of brown and she laughed almost constantly. Anderson was more or less in her same state.  
- Hey Sally... -  
- What? -  
- D'ya wanna have some more fun? - Sally giggled.  
- Of course, where? - the couple got away from the rest of the presents. John indicated them to Sherlock.  
- Are they gonna do what I think they'll do? -  
- There aren't doubts about that - both Sherlock and John grinned seeing a drunk Donovan walk with an arm around Anderson's shoulders, trying not to fall. The couple walked through a few corridors, until they thought they were far enough from the people. Then they went in the first office they found and locked the door (with a few tries).  
- So? - Sally said. The man went straight to her and kissed her with passion. His tounge asked for access in her mouth, and she was more than willing to allow it. Anderson pushed her until her hips met the desk, and laid her on it. His mouth descended on her neck, kissing and liking. The woman started to moan. Her hands went under Anderson's shirt, caressing his back. The man's mouth left Sally'n neck and undid her shirt's buttons, hands shaking due to the alcohol. He finally won his struggle against the buttons and let the shirt fall down, going to undoing also her bra.  
- Move faster boy - laughed Sally. He decided to tore apart her bra and kissed her, hugging her close, their naked skin touching (_just when did she took off my shirt?_). His mouth descended once again along her neck, down to her collarbone and then to her breasts. He sucked hungrily her left nipple, earning a moan of pleasure.  
- Do it again - Anderson was more than happy to accomplish her request. He sucked and bit both nipples, making she moan. He gasped when he felt a hand grabbing his erection through his trousers. He immediatly left the breasts and undid his trousers, letting them fall togheter with the pants. Sally leaned down, almost falling from the desk, and took his member in her mouth, sucking and liking and making Anderson moan loud with pleasure, grabbing her head tight with a hand, the other hand caressing her back. He came with an half-scream straight in her troat. Sally looked up at him, licking her lips in a dirty way.  
Anderson repositioned her sitting on the desk, not before taking down the remaining of her clothes. He thrusted a finger in her wet intimity, moving it slowly. Just before she could come, he removed the finger.  
- C'mon, do something! - moaned her. The "something" he did was thrusting his new erection into her. He moved quick, making both of them came in a few minutes.  
Just outside the door, Sherlock Holmes grinned.  
- You're childish - said John Watson, red as a tomato, for what seemed the hundred time that night.  
- Maybe - Sherlock put his phone in his pocket - Come on, those two will probably go out of that office in twenty minutes -  
- Explain me why did I have to hear those two having sex -  
- You'll see John, you'll see -  
_NEXT MORNING_  
Sally entered Lestrade's office yawling and with a terrible headache. Anderson entered just behind her, eyes half closed and a hand on his forehead.  
- Did you call Inspector? - asked the man. Lestrade was massaging his temples with an unhappy expressions. Behind him, Sherlock was looking them, a strange look in his eyes; as for John, his eyes were locked to the cieling and seemed to be on the point of laugh.  
- Yes, I called you two - said Lestrade.  
- Why? -  
- Do you two remember that this is my office, don't you? - Sally and Anderson exchanged a perplex look.  
- Sure - answered Sally. Now John was definetly failing to hide his laughter. Also Sherlock was starting to grin.  
- And did you remembered it also last night when you had fun on my desk? - both Sally and Anderson went pale. Sherlock's grin went from one ear to the other. John gave up his fight and started to laugh.  
- Is something wrong? - Sherlock asked cruel, handing them his phone and pushing the play button. The video seemed to have been taken from a keyhole, and it showed...  
- You freak! You're also a stalker now?! -  
- No, we were just passing, weren't we John? - the ex army doctor was laughing too much to give him a proper answer.  
- This is violation of our privacy! - Sally screamed blushing.  
- No, you were in a public place. Now excuse me, I have to take John somewhere else or he'll end up suffocating from his own laughter - Sherlock went out, giggeling, John after him trying to recompose himself.  
- I'm gonna kill him - Anderson murmured.  
- Not now Anderson - Anderson and Sally turned around to face Lestrade who seemed to be very, very pissed of.


End file.
